1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a flat display device and more specifically to a device supplying a data signal to a flat display panel.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
In recent years, high-resolution flat panel display devices have been developed, such as plasma display panel (“PDP”) devices and liquid crystal display (“LCD”) devices.
Out of the flat panel display devices, PDP devices have some advantages such as slim and large size, simplified structure, easy-to-manufacture characteristics, as well as raised brightness and emission efficiency.
A conventional PDP device has a data integrated circuit (“IC”) that applies a driving signal to a plasma display panel.
The data IC generates a driving signal by switching operations of plural switches included in the data IC based on driving data.
In such a conventional PDP device, however, the number of discharge cells and driving data applied to the data IC increased to improve the image quality, and this caused the switches to perform a high-speed switching operation, which in turn generated considerable heat in the data IC.